


winter light.

by anidris



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, this will be vv cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidris/pseuds/anidris
Summary: a chilly winter night upon the roof turns into a proposal.
Relationships: shirou ogami/original character
Kudos: 3





	winter light.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fluffy one shot i wanted to make ok bye (,:

hands intertwined, two pairs of eyes looked up upon the night sky illuminated by the tiny specks of stars. the moon was bright, a waxing gibbous, that poured across the sleeping city of beastmen. the city was sound, especially at the ripe out of three in the morning. 

it was a restless night for the wolf beastkin, yet his love was by his side the entire time, there for company on this quiet night. it was the beginning of winter, and there was a bitter chill in the wind that nipped at the nose of the bunny beastkin, causing her to etch closer to shirou. 

the roof of the co-op was always an amazing place to sit and gaze upon the stars. yet in winter, there was just something so serene about the chilled air, and the smell of the decaying leaves. especially with the love of your life, it made it all so much better. 

tugging her sweater closer around her smaller figure, she felt the hand holding hers ever so gingerly tighten around her smaller, causing her navy eyes to look up at her long term, boyfriend sounded a bit too causal, lover. "are you alright?" lenn's soft voice questioned, chin lifting to rest on his shoulder. 

"yeah, yeah. i'm fine." shirou answered, yet his shaky tone said otherwise. frowning, lenn moved a hand to rest upon his cheek, thumb rubbing soothing circles against his cheekbone. 

"you can talk to me, shirou." reassured lenn, "if this is about your past, it's over now. you're okay." 

"no, no. that's not it. i said i was-" there was no use in hiding it. with a reluctant sigh, shirou met that navy gaze with his own icy hues. his mouth parted to say something, but it got caught in his chest; unable to come out. his heart was racing, and his palms became clammy, which lenn noticed and quirked an eyebrow. 

"shirou. are you 𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒗𝒐𝒖𝒔?" 

those words earned something from shirou that never sounded from him; not often, at least. a nervous chuckle. "a little. . u- um." he let go of lenn's hand, and moved to stand up, pushing his tan trench coat behind him. 

once again, his hands took hers into his and he knelt down in front of her sitting figure; " lenn youta, my d- darling. i've loved you for years now. you've been my world, my light, jus- just seeing your smile is enough to make my heart race. you make me feel like i can overcome anything; and i have. with you." 

his gaze continued to meet hers, which hers had begun to soften and in them was the genuine love she felt for the wolf beastkin. "come on shirou,, what are you getting at, honey?" she queried with a soft and warm smile upon her face. 

breath hitching, he let go of one of her hands to dig a small black box from his pocket, which caused lenn to cover her mouth with her hands. 

" miss lenn youta, 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚 𝒎𝒆?" and as shirou opened the box, in it sat a small silver ring with a sapphire nested with a few crystals. it was a beautiful ring that glittered under the soft moonlight of the late night. yet, the box fell from his hands as he was tackled by the bunny beastkin, her arms tight around his neck before his hand came to rest on her back, other holding himself up. 

" yes! yes, of course i will marry you, my shirou. " the words were full of genuine joy, and it was like a dream come true as the moonlight fell upon them, and they shared a soft kiss in the winter night.


End file.
